Solomon Islands
Basics The Solomon Islands are an island nation in the South Pacific located on an own archipelago west of New Guinea. It became independent from the UK in 1978. The Solomon Islands have two mobile operators: * Our Telekom '''(Breeze) * '''Bmobile - Vodafone Like many small island nations, the Solomon Islands rely heavily on satellite connections with long latency and slow networks at high prices. Currently Huawei is constructing a submarine cable link from the Solomons to Sydney, Australia. Scheduled to be finished in 2018, it will increase bandwidth and reduce latency. This still leaves the issue of connecting the outer islands which is again done by satellite, if at all. Therefore more intra-island fibre-optic cable links are planned. Both networks are on 900 and 1800 MHz for GSM/2G up to EDGE and 850 MHz and 2100 MHz for 3G/UMTS up to HSPA. UMTS/HSPA is available only in larger population centers on the main islands and some distant islands aren't covered at all up to now. 4G/LTE has started in 2017 on Our Telecom in Hoinara. Have in mind that most foreign phones set up for global roaming won't work in the Solomons because their local providers still don't have roaming agreements with many foreign operators. Exceptions are from Australia and Papua New Guinea. Our Telekom (Breeze) Our Telekom or Solomon Telekom Company Ltd. is the largest mobile operator on the islands. It's 100% locally owned, after Cable & Wireless divested their stakes in 2014. Their mobile product was also branded as Breeze before. Network Their mobile network has reached most of the islands by now in all 9 provinces, but is available in different speeds: * 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz is available through the islands. Data up to EDGE are available in all provincial centres. Some remote rural areas still don't have any data (not even GPRS): coverage map * 3G on 2100 MHz is available in Honiara, Auki, Gizo, Munda and Noro up to 3.6 Mbps * 3G on 850 MHz is available in Honiara up to 14.4 Mbps download and 5.76 Mbps upload * 4G/LTE started in Nov. 2017 in Honiara on 700MHz (Band 28) and 1800 MHz (Band 3). Availability Their SIM card is sold at Our Telekom's shops for SBD 20 with the same credit on it. You can use any of their SIM cards for 4G/LTE. You'll need to activate the prepay Breeze SIM by dialing 121. Top-ups are sold by agents throughout the islands. Look for "MeTopUp" logo. Data feature packages Default data rate is 0.99 SBD per MB. The following bundles are available: To activate a bundle dial *155# and follow the menu. To all bundles add taxes. WiFi Hotspot passes Our Telekom runs some dozen public WiFi hotspots throughout the island. Locations and maps can be found here. For access these WiFi plans are sold: * SBD 6: 60 MB within 1 hour * SBD 20: 200 MB unlimited * SBD 35: 400 MB unlimited * SBD 50: 760 MB unlimited * SBD 100: 1 GB unlimited To log on dial *155#, follow the prompts, select (3) for internet, (1) for hotspot access and choose plan. After purchase you will receive an SMS with password and username. As network select "Our Telecom Wifi" and connect with the given data. More info * APN: internet * Website: www.ourtelekom.com.sb Bmobile - Vodafone Bmobile launched in the capital city Honiara in 2010 as second mobile network. Like in Papua New Guinea they've signed a strategic partnership agreement with Vodafone in 2014 to have both their names co-branded. Network Their network uses 2G/GSM on 900 and 1800 MHz as well as 3G/UMTS 2100 MHz, no 4G/LTE yet. They currently operate in 4 provinces only, namely Guadalcanal, Malaita, Western Province and Central Province and expect to roll out their mobile network to additional provinces in the coming years. Their 3G has started only recently and is only available in the three urban areas of the Western Province. As their coverage can't match that of Our Telekom and they offer only slightly lower rates, better make a coverage check before purchase. Availability Their prepaid SIM card is sold at their shops and sales points. Top-ups can be found at many outlets. Data feature packages Data by default are at SBD 0.99 per MB. These data bundles are offered: To activate, dial *444#. More info * APN: internet * Website: http://www.bmobile.com.sb Category:Oceania Category:11/17 Category:Vodafone